Pride
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Neji & Sasuke terperangkap dalam hubungan yang rumit dan tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ketika seseorang adalah segalanya bagimu dan kau bukan apa-apa baginya, yang kau dapatkan hanyalah lubang yang menganga di dadamu. ItaSasu. NejiSasu. KakaIta.


**Judul:** Pride

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst, General

**Rating:** M

**WARNING:** OOC-ness, Shounen-ai, Incest, Unrequited love, Violence

**Pairing:** one-sided of ItaSasu & NejiSasu, mention of KakaIta

**Dedicated to:** Ame no Suzushii

**Summary:** Neji dan Sasuke terperangkap dalam hubungan dalam yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ketika seseorang adalah segalanya bagimu dan kau bukan apa-apa baginya, yang kau dapatkan hanyalah lubang yang menganga di dadamu.

**NOTE:** Fic rikuesan dari _**Ame no Suzushii**_, "NejiSasu plus slight ItaSasu." –katanya.

Bukannya bikin lanjutan "_**Rhetorical Vengeance"**_ saya malah bikin one-shot ini, mohon maaf, mood tiba-tiba munculnya buat yang ini.. ^^;;

Setting saat sebelum terjadinya pembantaian klan Uchiha. Tapi bisa dianggap AU, terserah selera kalian. **Neji's POV**

* * *

**-**

**Pride**

**-**

"Neji, boleh aku masuk…?"

Seperti biasanya ia tiba-tiba muncul dari balik bingkai jendela kamarku.

"Sasuke… Masuklah."

-

Sosoknya yang biasanya terlihat tegap dan penuh percaya diri, raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan keangkuhan, tangannya yang mengepal erat dan menunjukkan potensi kekuatannya, semua lenyap tak berbekas di malam tanpa bulan seperti ini.

Aku mengelus helaian rambutnya yang lembut, sesekali kulirik dirinya yang kini duduk bersimpuh di bawah kursiku, menyandarkan kepalanya di pahaku.

"Dia… datang lagi."

Aku tak membuka suara sama sekali. Aku tahu benar, ia datang padaku untuk bicara. Bukan untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku… benci padanya."

Aku tidak tahu benar kepada dirinya yang mana yang ia maksudkan. Tapi tak kubuka juga suaraku.

Dapat kurasakan ia membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di antara kedua tangannya di pangkuanku.

"Aku benci padanya…"

Walau ia mengulang hal itu untuk seribu kali, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Seharusnya ia tahu itu.

Ketukan sayup di pintu kamarku menyeruak. Dari cahaya lampion yang membias di pintu kertas itu kulihat siluet seorang pria tampak sedikit bergoyang.

"Tuan muda Neji, ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat.

"Saya mendengar suara."

"Hanya perasaanmu."

Dalam beberapa detik penjaga malam itupun menjauh dari kamarku. Sinar lampion yang bergoyang mulai menjauh dan meredup, hingga akhirnya lenyap sama sekali.

"Apa kau akan membuangku?" sosok rapuh yang bersimpuh di bawah kakiku kembali membuka suaranya, sedikit membuat jarak dengan kursi yang kududuki.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dapat kulihat kedua bola mata onyx-nya sedikit bergetar. Pupil matanya basah, "Jangan buang aku," desisnya perlahan.

"Tidak akan."

"Kau tidak akan membuangku?" ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak akan. Tentu saja tidak akan," ulangku.

Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Jemari kecilnya meremas yukata tidurku.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuangmu.

Karena _kaulah_ yang akan membuangku.

"Apa… yang kurang dariku…?" Suaranya yang sedikit parau kembali menyeruak.

Kubiarkan lidahku beku.

"…Kenapa… Nii-san tidak menyukaiku?"

Aku tak bergeming, terpaku dalam diam.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku…?"

Semua hal tentang dirinya adalah kesalahan bagiku.

"Kakakmu menyayangimu," kugunakan seluruh energi yang tersisa dari diriku yang tak bernyawa ini untuk menyusun kata-kata baginya.

Apa ia akan mendengar suaraku?

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau rasa sayang yang seperti _itu_, aku ingin lebih lagi!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

—Rupanya tidak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…" bibirnya yang kering kembali bergetar.

Lupakan dia.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

Lupakan saja dia.

"Neji… cium aku."

Aku hanyalah makhluk tak bernyawa. Separuh dari jiwaku telah direnggut olehnya di hari yang sudah lama berlalu. Di hari terakhir musim gugur satu setengah tahun lalu, ketika kulihat ia meringkuk tersedu di sudut kuil tempatku berlatih melempar shuriken. Di hari saat pertama kali dalam hidupku kurasakan aku ini hidup.

Saat itu aku makhluk yang bernyawa. Bernapas dan bersuara. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu. Hidupku sudah sempurna. Ketika kulihat dirinya menangis termangu di senja hari itu, aku menginginkannya.

Mungkin aku menginginkannya karena aku tahu aku tidak akan memilikinya.

Mungkin ini semua hanyalah keegoisanku semata untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudapatkan.

Apapun itu, tak masalah. Apapun itu, bukan masalah bagiku.

Karena aku telah menyadari satu hal yang pasti.

Dengan senyuman yang lembut, yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepadaku, ia telah memenjarakan aku dengan cinta yang semu.

Aku mencintainya.

"Tentu. Kemari, angkat kepalamu."

Mencintainya yang tak akan pernah kumiliki.

"Kenapa… Nii-san tidak menyukaiku…?"

Aku mencintai dirinya yang dirundung kesedihan.

Apakah itu air matanya, atau mungkin darah yang mengalir dari tubuh lembutnya, yang membuatku suka padanya?

Atau mungkin aku tidak pernah menyukainya sama sekali.

"Nii-san…"

Tidak dengan caranya memanggilku sebagai orang lain seperti itu.

"Cintailah aku… Nii-san…"

Aku bukan Itachi.

Bibir tipisnya yang lembut, pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan, kulitnya yang putih dan halus, bola mata yang bersinar bagaikan pecahan kaca hitam yang berkilau, menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku mual. Tak pernah sekejap saja dapat kualihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku adalah makhluk tak bernyawa yang hidup dengan menggantungkan diriku pada cinta semu terhadapnya.

Dia menuntut segalanya dariku.

Dengan tubuhnya ia menuntut untuk dicintai.

"Aku suka padamu…"

Walau yang ia inginkan bukanlah aku.

"Aku suka padamu…"

Ia memenjarakanku dengan cintaku kepadanya. Cinta yang semu.

+-+

"Malam ini malam terakhir aku kemari."

Aku tercekat. Segera kutengokkan kepalaku ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Si Hatake itu akan dapat tugas keluar Konoha untuk beberapa minggu, kudengar."

"Oh?"

"Itu artinya Itachi-niisan tidak akan menjumpainya dalam beberapa minggu ke depan."

Aku menatap sosok berambut hitam yang terbaring di sebelahku. Membiarkan ia mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam kepalanya sampai selesai.

"Mungkin nanti aku tidak akan datang lagi padamu."

Aku menelan kepahitan.

Dia, dengan suara congkaknya yang menit sebelumnya terengah di ranjangku, dengan bibir kelu memohon supaya aku memberinya lebih, lebih, dan lebih, kini dengan ringan menyingkirkanku tanpa beban.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ia beranjak dari ranjangku.

Dalam sekejap kutarik lengannya dan kujatuhklan ia di ranjangku. Matanya membelalak, begitu pula denganku. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah lagi. Aku juga manusia. Bukan binatang yang akan memuaskan hasratnya saat dia mau, dan bisa dibuang begitu saja saat ia tak butuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jangan berpikir naif! Apa hanya karena dia pergi jauh untuk sementara, kau pikir kakakmu akan berpaling padamu?? Walau bagaimanapun, kau tidak akan pernah punya tempat di hati kakakmu selain sebagai _adiknya _saja!!"

_PLAKK!!_

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Kukeraskan cengkeramanku pada lengannya, kuremas pergelangan tangannya yang kini mengepal. "Lepaskan aku!!" ia mulai meronta.

"Sekeras apapun usahamu, apapun yang kau lakukan ia tidak akan pernah menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya!!"

Bagaikan sebilah pedang dengan dua mata sisi, kurasakan kata-kata itu menorehkan luka untukku juga.

Namun tak kucoba untuk menghentikan segala yang selama ini tertahan dalam kepalaku. Kumuntahkan semua yang kupikirkan selama ini.

"Kau harus sadar! Lupakan kakakmu! Hubungan kalian itu tidak mungkin!!"

—dan kuanggap hubunganku dengannya adalah mungkin?

"Jangan bersikap egois dan kekanakkan seperti itu!!"

—sebenarnya akulah yang egois dan kekanakkan.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau dengar!!" Ia meronta semakin keras.

"Sudah berapa malam aku mendengarkanmu? Sudah berapa malam aku mengalah kepada keegoisanmu?!" Aku meninggikan suaraku. Mencengkeram tangannya semakin keras. Rintihan dan erangannya menyusup gendang telingaku.

Menderitalah karena aku.

Kau sudah membuatku menderita. Dengan cintaku kepadamu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Bagimu aku hanya makhluk tak berakal yang akan selalu menggantikan kakakmu. Kau tidak pernah merasa puas, selalu meminta lebih dan lebih dariku, karena bukan aku yang kau inginkan! Tidur denganku sementara matamu melihat ke arah lain, siapa yang terbayang di matamu? Bukan aku! Tidak pernah aku!"

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, kedua bola matanya membelalak.

"Jangan tutup telingamu! Dengarkan aku! Sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku! Ini terakhir kali kau datang kemari kan? Dengarkan aku untuk satu malam ini saja…!!" kurasakan suaraku tercekat.

Bibirnya tetap kelu. Memandangku dengan pandangan yang sama dengan yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Mengiba, menuntut cintaku dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Apa artinya bila itu semua adalah semu.

Yang diingikannya bukanlah aku.

"Rasa cinta, katamu? Kau sama sekali tidak mencintai kakakmu itu," aku menyeringai.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan menendang ulu hatiku dengan lututnya yang gemetaran, namun cukup keras untuk membuatku mengaduh dan merasakan nyeri di perutku.

"Tahu apa kamu soal perasaanku pada Nii-san?! Aku menyukainya! Aku mencintainya! Melebihi apapun! Melebihi siapapun! Bahkan lebih dari si Hatake sialan yang telah merebut Kakak dariku!!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat kutampar keras pipinya. Kuraih seutas tali di bawah kakiku dan kuikat kedua tangannya. Kudongakkan kepalanya, dan kutatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau mungkin _dulu_ mencintainya. Tapi tidak dengan _sekarang_. Kau terbuai dengan mimpimu terhadap dirinya, tenggelam dengan perasaanmu terhadapnya. Hingga ia pada akhirnya berpaling darimu dan menemukan seseorang yang lain. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu."

"..Tidak…"

"Bahkan mungkin kau memang tidak pernah mencintainya, sekarangpun kau tidak mencintainya. Yang mengisi rongga dadamu adalah rasa keras kepalamu, egomu yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu dari orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut kakakmu darimu. Kau yang memujanya selama belasan tahun, kalah oleh seseorang yang muncul hanya dalam satu malam. Kau hanya merasa tidak puas dengan hasil seperti itu."

"..Tidak…"

"Itu bukan cinta. Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya cinta."

"Ti..dak.."

"Tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuamu, lalu kau menganggap dirimu menyukai kakakmu sendiri? Sungguh gila! Kau tidak waras!"

"Tidak..!"

"Kau hanya _merasa_ mencintainya. Bukan berarti kau _benar-benar_ mencintainya!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Lepaskan aku!!"

Kutampar ia sekali lagi, lebih keras kali ini. Darah segar mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tahu," seruku dengan napas terburu, "kalau kau memang mencintainya seperti yang kau pikirkan, seharusnya kau mengakui tentang satu hal."

Ia menatap dengan penuh ketakuan terhadapku. Kubuang jauh-jauh rasa iba. Ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?

"Mengakui kalau kau telah kalah," lanjutku dengan penekanan pada kata-kataku.

Kulihat ia terkesiap. Dadanya yang detik sebelumnya naik turun kini terdiam. Raut wajahnya ketika ia tercekat seperti ini membuatku puas. Ya, ia pantas menerima ini.

"Kau harus mengakui kalau kau patah hati. Hatimu telah hancur. Kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa. Di dunia ini kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa," aku menyeringai, menikmati perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di dadaku melihatnya hancur seperti ini. Air mata membasahi pipinya lembutnya tanpa henti.

"…Yang kau miliki hanya aku. Aku saja. Tidak ada yang lainnya."

Kurasakan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menegang kini melemah. Otot-ototnya tak lagi mengeras.

"Cuma aku yang tersisa. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau tidak akan bisa hidup. Sama sekali tidak."

Kurasakan tangannya bergetar dan mencengkeram otot bisepku perlahan namun pasti, "Jangan… Jangan tinggalkan aku," bahkan di saat seperti inipun ia tak berkedip sama sekali. "Jangan buang aku…" ulangnya mengiba.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, "Aku tidak akan membuangmu," kulepaskan cekalanku pada pergelangan tangannya dan kuelus rambutnya lembut, "karenanya, kembalilah besok malam. Lalu malam berikutnya. Berikutnya lagi juga. Begitu seterusnya. Kembalilah padaku."

Ia memelukku sambil bergetar. Sedikit demi sedikit pelukannya menjadi semakin erat. Kupeluk tubuh dinginnya, kuelus kepalanya.

"Kau tetap hidup ketika kakakmu mencampakkanmu. Tapi kau tidak akan bertahan hidup jika aku membuangmu."

Ia mengangguk pelan di bahuku. Bibirku menyunggingkan seringai puas tanpa bisa kutahan.

Aku lebih dari pantas untuk mendapatkan ini.

Aku sama sekali tak merasakan sakit ataupun perih.

Detik ketika aku bertemu dengan dirinya, ketika aku melihat sosoknya yang sedang bersedih di hari yang sudah lama berlalu itu, adalah detik dimana aku kehilangan hatiku.

Hatiku sudah bukan milikku.

Dia menggenggam hatiku. Menggenggam jantungku.

Karenanya, aku sama sekali tidak akan hancur. Tidak akan ada yang hilang dari diriku.

Karena sejak awal aku memang telah kehilangan segalanya.

Itachi Uchiha. Aku memang kalah darimu untuk mendapatkan hati adikmu ini. Tapi aku telah memenangkan jiwanya.

Dia adalah milikku.

Mungkin sebenarnya akulah yang tidak mau menerima kekalahanku. Akulah yang dengan harga diri yang tinggi ini, dengan egois telah menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

Tertawa saja sepuasmu. Tertawa saja.

Toh tempat dimana ia berada saat ini adalah ranjangku. Bukan ranjangmu.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah milikku.

**-**

**OWARI**

**-**

* * *

A-Apa iniii? *author mengemas barang dan siap kabur*

Jadinya melenceng jauh dari niat awal saya buat fic ini. Tangan bergerak sendiri, mengetik secara auto-pilot *ngeles*

Feedback bila berkenan? ^-^;;


End file.
